warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roach
|pastaffie = Rogue, Darktail's Group |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: |namesl = CricketRevealed in Kate's Blog Roach |familyt = Mother: |familyl = Unnamed she-cat |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks = None}} Roach is a silver tom. History In the A Vision of Shadows ''Thunder and Shadow :Roach is first seen when Needlepaw takes Sleekpaw and Violetkit to where Darktail's rogues are. Unnamed, he emerges from some bracken and stops beside Rain. The silver tom notes that Needlepaw had said she wouldn't come, and he eyes her distrustfully. However, Rain says she obviously did come and he brushes past his campmate. The rogues and apprentices criticize Clan ways, then Roach pads toward Violetkit, eyes flashing with curiosity, and asks if she was the kit they had been told about. Needlepaw introduces Violetkit, but the silver tom sniffs her and notes that she smells like a Clan cat, even though Needlepaw had said she wasn't one of them. The apprentice explains that Violetkit has been living in ShadowClan, then tells her own Clanmates that the silver tom is Roach. Darktail mentions staying at by the lake territories, which shocks Violetkit, but Roach narrows his eyes and asks why they shouldn't stay. :Later, when Violetkit has to tell the rogues that Needlepaw would not be able to meet them, she gets attacked by an owl, but something slams into the bird, knocking it away. Rain and Roach rear and drag the owl to the ground, and Violetkit watches nervously as Roach leaps onto the creature's back and sinks his teeth into its plumage. Once the owl has left and Raven appears, Violetkit explains that her Clanmate couldn't come, and Roach nudges Rain, his eyes glinting. He teases that Needlepaw couldn't make it, and must have had better things to do, but Violetkit quickly mews that her friend has to stay in camp. :After eating a squirrel with the rogues that night, Violetkit accidentally falls asleep, and at dawn, when she wakes, Darktail has to call to Rain and Roach to wake up, and he says that they are taking Violetkit home. The white tom nods to his campmates, and tells the two of them to come with him. Darktail heads for the ShadowClan camp and Violetkit follows, Rain and Roach at her heels. When the three toms return her to her home, Violetkit shows gratitude to Darktail for bringing her back, and thanks Roach and Rain for saving her from the owl. However, the rogue leader insists on escorting her through into the camp, and he heads through the dirt place tunnel, Violetkit after him, with Rain and Roach following her. As they enter the camp, the ShadowClan cats are shocked at the rogues' appearance, but Darktail signals to Rain and Roach with a flick of his tail. The two toms stop a few paw steps behind, and Violetkit halts between them. Darktail explains that they brought Violetkit back home, but as the Clan's cats argue among each other about the rogues, Darktail glances at Rain and Roach and meows that they should leave, as they seem to be causing an argument. Rowanstar thanks them for returning their kit, but states that the rogues still don't belong, causing Rain and Roach to exchange amused glances. Rowanstar orders a patrol to lead them out of their territory, and Rain exchanges a quick glance with Needlepaw before turning and following Darktail and Roach as they head for the entrance. :Moons later, after several young ShadowClan cats have joined Darktail's group, on their way back to camp Violetpaw and Needletail encounter Rain and Sleekwhisker, who have caught little prey. Needletail voices her hopes that Cloverfoot and Roach got a better catch. When the four cats return to camp, they find that Roach's group has already returned, and the silver tom, who is lounging nearby, notes that they have been back for ages. Shattered Sky :Roach is first seen bringing the kittypets, Loki, Max, and Zelda into the Kin's camp. Violetpaw braces herself for a surge of Darktail's anger, but he takes it surprisingly well. Upon further conversation, it is revealed that Roach invited the kittypets into the camp. :While Violetpaw and Zelda are sharing fresh-kill, Zelda mentions that Roach and Nettle were fighting over a piece of fish. :When Violetpaw's plan to incapacitate Darktail and his closest Kin fails, Roach and Raven grab her and take her to Darktail to confess. They are the ones that take Violetpaw to the prisoners den to inform Needletail about Violetpaw's treachery. Raven and Roach drag Violetpaw to the lake where she sees Needletail almost drown. That forces her to confess to Darktail that she put poppy seeds in his food. Needletail sacrifices herself for Violetpaw and turns on Roach and Raven. While Raven is pursuing Violetpaw, Roach kills Needletail. : During the battle for ThunderClan, Roach is fighting as hard as he can until Darktail comes and gives the order to retreat. : At the final battle in the ShadowClan camp, Roach retreats with Darktail and escapes in the thick of battle. Trivia Interesting Facts *His mother named him Cricket, and he picked up Roach, after a cockroach, as a nickname as a rogue. Mistakes *He was mistakenly referred to as a she-cat. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Unnamed she-cat: Quotes References and Citations Category:Rogue Category:Males Category:Minor Character Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Shattered Sky characters